


Wandering Wizards

by Water9826



Category: Original Work
Genre: Developing Friendships, Dragons, Electricity, F/F, F/M, Healing, High School, Ice, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Shadow magic, Tags Contain Spoilers, Teenagers, Wars, Wind - Freeform, Wizards, magic fights, metal manipulation, more characters will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Water9826/pseuds/Water9826
Summary: The Earth is a place of many things. It is home to millions and billions of creatures. There is even more to it than that, however. Alternate dimensions house the weirdest of creatures. Sentient shadows, unicorns, skeletons, centaurs, and, of course, mages. Just like the human world, they have had their own fair share of wars. Most were lead by the Shadow Clan and the Wandering Wizards Clan.Both hated the other and have been in a long time battle. This latest one might be the longest one and most devastating one yet. It will last for years and bring death to many, many people.Not to mention, it spreads into the human world.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is a story that I have been working on for quite a long time. Finally, the ideas came together and a plot has been written. I have two other people working with me, an illustrator and a co-writer. Both of them are my best friends and I couldn't do it without them! 
> 
> I am the main writer, but plenty of ideas were given to me by my co-writer. 
> 
> Eventually, this will become a real book once it is finished. There will be many more books to come! It's kind of like Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. Multiple books for an over arching story.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Enjoy!

****

The Wandering Wizards Clan was one of the most prosperous lands on Earth. Of course, it wasn’t really on Earth, per say. In actuality, it was a whole different dimension, hidden away from the normal people of the green planet. Magic flourished in every corner, every animal, every person. It was truly a beautiful world; however, the people in it did not reflect the same beauty. 

Deceit, paranoia, hatred, and more separated the inhabitants. This event did not occur immediately, obviously. It happened over hundreds of years, so the current generation is already used to living in separate colonies. Even though this world flourished, it was still dying at the same time. Constant battles between powerful clans made a massive dent in the population. On the bright side, a war still had not occurred. Until today. 

“Father, why are we heading towards the main hall? What has occurred?” A young boy, Robert J. Wizard asked his father. It was a regular day for the child, playing with his six-year-old sister in the fields and practicing his magic. When he saw his father running towards them with panic in his emerald-green eyes, his stomach dropped. He hadn’t looked like that since he came back from a battle several years ago, bloody and wounded, with a strange object in his trembling hand. At the time, they had just fought with the Shadow Clan, a rival clan to the Wandering Wizards. 

Right now, the boy was holding that exact object in his hands. Turns out that the object was a wand that was stolen from them a few years ago. At least, that was what his father said. It was idiotic for him  _ not  _ to trust him, he was the leader of the clan after all. Still, the observant child couldn’t help but feel doubtful when he heard his father boast about his recovered treasure to his mother. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Robert focused on the traumatic scene in front of him. 

There was so much fire and screaming. In the brink of dawn, it was discovered that strange figures could be seen above the low, grassy hills surrounding the place. It was only now that everyone finally acted on the unknown threat. He guessed it was from the balls of fire shot at them. His father’s deep voice was heard over the deafening sounds of destruction. With a solemn expression, he turned to his only son. 

“I need you to promise me something.” 

“Of course! What is it?” 

The tall man turned towards his son, gripping his thin shoulders tightly, “Promise me that you will keep everyone safe. Especially your sister and mother.” The way he spoke frightened him.  Nevertheless, the boy nodded and was lead into the tall, wooden building by the arm. 

Once there, his eyes scanned the crowded room for Lily, his little sister, and his mother. Fortunately, it only took a few seconds to spot them, for they were waiting for them near the entrance.  He immediately went to hug his mother and buried his face into her white dress. In her arms, his sister wiggled around to escape her grip, wanting to hug Robert in return. Already sensing her daughter’s excitement, his mother gently put her down. 

“Bobba! Bobba! I thought you died!”

“I did not, silly. As you can see, I am very much alive, including the tickle monster,” he said in a cold voice. Lily gasped and tried to run away, only to be caught by a simple twist of his wand.  The two laughed as they began an intense, tickle war on each other. It was a much needed relief for the boy. 

“Excuse me, warriors, may I  have your attention? It is quite important.” Their mother bent down to their level and looked at them with pleading eyes. How could their mom do better puppy-dog eyes than them? It was not fair whatsoever! 

“Yes, you may. Now, state your business.” Lily crossed her arms and pouted. 

“We need your brother for a little bit, so can you go with your mother to play some more? I promise you’ll get all his time later.” The serious voice of their father interrupted the happy scene. He looked guilty and regretful, but Robert could not pinpoint why. As his sister was about to protest, their mother scooped her up and made her fall asleep with a quick spell. 

His parents shared a look and nodded at each other. With that, his father cleared his throat loudly to silence the people. Yelling and other noises could faintly be heard through the thick walls. Despite that, the room had a deafening silence. 

“The Shadow Clan has come back for revenge. We took something that wasn’t theirs to begin with, and they are now at our throats. Deaths have already occurred, so I fear we may not have a standing chance against them. That is why I propose a solution.” A hand pressed against his shoulder. His toxic green eyes met his father’s emerald ones. 

That’s when everything went black.

 

* * *

****  
  


When he opened his eyes, he screamed.  _ Everything  _ was gone. Destroyed. His whole body, especially his arm, ached with an unknown pain. 

“Hello? Where is everybody? Mother? Father? Lily?” Silence.

Waking up surrounded by fire and debris was not pleasant. Especially for the ten-year-old boy experiencing it. He could only stare at his ruined village in horror. All he could remember was his father yelling at him to hide and protect his little sister. Wait. His sister. 

“Lily? Lily?! Where are you?!” he said with a hoarse voice. Normally, the boy tended to be quiet and reserved, but that was thrown out the window. He screamed as loud as he could for his sister, mother, father, uncle, and everyone else he knew. Nothing. 

All that was heard was the crumbling of leftover houses and the crackling of the fires around him. That’s when it really hit him. Bob realized that he was completely alone, abandoned. 

Or he was the only survivor of the attack.

With a cold realization, Robert now knew how his home was destroyed. Magic. As the name implies, the Shadow Clan used their shadows, manipulating them into anything they desire. In this case, those beasts must have used them to tear apart his home. It wasn't fair. With a simple spell, they can destroy someone's entire life. How could they have so much power? Why do they deserve it? The young mage knew the answer, but he didn't like it. Magic is magic. Unpredictable and random. 

Getting up from the pile of dirt and debris, Bob stood up and walked around, examining the destruction caused. What horrified him the most was the complete  _ lack  _ of bodies. There was no one to bury or mourn over, nothing. Just dirt and rubble. He didn’t even wipe off the tears that were falling as he looked. 

Over an hour had passed when he decided to stop. It wasn’t because he was too emotionally and physically exhausted. No, it was because a small, black kitten appeared in front of him out of nowhere. The feline meowed quite loudly, getting his attention. Silence overcame the two as they both looked across the barren land. 

There was nothing left of his village. Only the burning remains of a once beautiful place. Robert’s whole body shook violently at the disastrous sight. That’s when his left arm started to burn.  The small kitten pawed at the area, trying to get his attention. Still, the child continued to stare at the wasteland. Once more, the feline pawed at his arm, meowing again. Bob finally decided to turn toward the kitten. 

“What is…” His voice came to a haltering stop. There was an…engraving on his arm. It was never there before. As he examined the light, purple marking, he learned that it was in the shape of a dragon. Confusion and fear flooded his mind. Why does he have this new marking? How did this happen? Who did it?

Thousands of questions appeared in his mind. All that the boy could do was wrap his arms around himself and cry. He stayed in this position for what felt like hours until he felt something rub against his ragged, brown pants. 

It was the black kitten looking up at him. The feline walked in front of his knees and meowed. A portal appeared to his right, startling the ten-year-old. 

_ Come _ , it seemed to say. Although, it was heard in his head and not out loud. The small kitten, walked through the portal without hesitation and waited for him on the other side. Its hazel eyes met his, beckoning him closer. 

“Wait, I cannot just leave my home! I need to figure out what happened to everyone…” He paused, feeling that he wasn’t alone all of a sudden. As he stood up and turned around, the child met eyes with a dark figure. The shadows surrounding him seemed to grab him. Without his consent, he was thrown into the portal, entering a new world.

** The  _ human  _ world. **


	2. Mornings Are Not Magical

The blare of her phone’s alarm startled Veronica out of her sleep. It was around 5:00 A.M. when she groggily got out of bed. It was so tempting to go back to sleep and not wake up for the next several hours, but she could already hear the noise her mom was creating in the kitchen. 

Today was the day. She was finally going to start high school. However, the teenager couldn’t muster any excitement because she knew she would be away from her family for a long time. With a sigh, Veronica picked out her clothes and went to the bathroom. 

After she took a long, refreshing shower, she put on her ensemble and looked at her appearance. The short girl had curly hair that was electric blue, coffee-brown eyes, and pale skin. Her red, puffy jacket made her look even smaller, but she didn’t really care. 

“Veronica! Come get breakfast! I made steamed buns!” 

“Coming!”

.

.

.

 

Mornings never brought Jackson down. In fact, they always made him more happy and energized. That was why he was awake at an ungodly hour, dancing to Shakira with earbuds on. A familiar figure opened his door and put her hands on her hips. 

“Mijo, go get ready! It’s a long drive to Jester’s Academy!” 

“Ok,  Mamá!” he yelled, still having his earbuds on. Quickly, the lanky teen got his clothes, took a shower, got changed, and did his morning stretches. After he was done, he took out his beaten-up phone and sent a text. 

Very-Berry-Onica 

**R u ready for THIS**

**I’ll meet u there**

**AAAAAAAA**

 

**AAAAAAAAAAA**

**IKR**

**I’m so EXCITED**

**But heckin’ NERVOUS**

**NXKEDNEKFNE**

**LIKE**

**WE ARE BASICALLY**

**GOING**

**TO**

**COLLEGE**

**Lol yup**

**And we're away from our families**

**Eeeeeeeeeeehhhhhh**

**Chill out V**

**No.**

**Yes.**

**NO**

**yEs**

**> :(**

**Sry gtg**

**I’m going to be late**

**See yah later my dude >:D**

**Yeah I'm going to be late to**

**See yah Mr. Ballerina**

**Bye nerd**

 

Jackson laughed before he put his phone away. Seeing the time, the teen ran out of his room and rapidly ate breakfast. 

 .

.

.

After a long car ride, many tearful hugs, countless heartfelt goodbyes, and plenty of gifts, the two were alone.Both had luggage in their hands and anticipation in their hearts. 

“We should probably stop staring and get inside.”

“True, V.”

“Yeah, school is about to start any second.”

“We’re going to be late for signups.”

“Yup.”

With that, the duo ran inside the building as fast as they could. They didn’t even notice the countless teens looking at them with surprised expressions. Especially a group of older kids. 

“Do they not realize that school doesn’t actually start today?” a sophmore with blonde hair asked. His other friends laughed and shook their heads. The dark-skinned girl on his left put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him teasingly. 

“Give them a break, Theo, they’re probably freshman. Besides, it's good to want to be early. Unlike you, tardy-pants.” She ruffled his hair with her free hand. 

“Oh, be quiet. I was just saying! No need to be a jerk about it Fiona!” He pushed himself away from her hold and basically pouted at the tall junior. 

Before Fiona could fight back, a monotone voice interrupted. He was the shortest of them but the oldest and most respected. His black hair swooped over his glasses as he looked at the two. A black cat was curled around his shoulder's with a teasing look on its face. 

“Quit fighting you two. We need to go unpack as well. Besides, I feel like there is something quite special about those two.” 

Silence.

“Bob, you said the same thing about the new lunch-lady last year!” Theo chuckled and punched him in the back playfully. No reaction from the senior.

Still, something about them was interesting to the eldest teen. 

  
  



End file.
